Some keys have keyway configurations that make it difficult to accurately and reliably position the key into clamping jaws of a key cutting machine. For example, several key manufactures make a key that has a “Z-Keyway.” Keys with Z-Keyways are difficult to position and hold in the clamping jaws of a key cutting machine because the grooves that run along the front and back sides of the key blades are offset. One attempt to solve this problem is through use of a metal adaptor that is substantially flat with a longitudinal protrusion that runs the length of the adaptor. The metal adaptor is intended to be reused for the cutting of many keys. This metal adaptor is expensive, difficult to use, and easily lost.